


Prize in the End

by spnsmile



Series: Prompt: Coda Pieces [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Comfort No Hurt, Dean Winchester is Loved, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Random & Short, Romance, Sad and Happy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Aftermath of the prize fight and everyone goes on their own path. Dean doesn't think of the loneliness sometimes, he bears with it.But.Oh, Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Prompt: Coda Pieces [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Prize in the End

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble inspired by my edit haha. Enjoy.  
> #tumblrpost
> 
> coda 15x20?

After the prize fight, Dean spends months alone in the Bunker, usually in his soft and comfortable bathrobe, not bothering to wear slippers on the cold floor when he prowls the empty corridors in the middle of the night followed only by his shadow.

Silence dominates everything in his too damn big abode where he now lives alone. Sam and Eileen had moved out together after the shotgun marriage as Dean calls it, but it means so different where hunters are involved. Sam made the decision and Dean respects that. There are no words to say when Sam left except "see you around, jerk." "Take care bitch."

But it's part of life moving on.

Dean lets him go.

Castiel, on the other hand, is now duty-bound upstairs. The battle of the supernatural has ended, and after everything only he is capable of leading a new host of angels to a newt start.

_"I have to go to heaven. Jack's powers are too strong. He needs someone who can guide him. And... I want to restore Heaven to its true beauty. I see it as my final duty."_

_"Don't worry about me, Cas. But don't forget to visit me. You don't know your time. Maybe next time you see me, I'm a handsome old man."_

Castiel promised to return, and there are occasional visits in his dreams but it is a testament of how determined Cas to get his home fixed that he doesn't come around in person. Cas fixates too much once he's made up his mind to accomplish something. He once said it's his redemption for the sake of his brothers and eternal souls.

Castiel always had it in him from the beginning. Always was a hero from the start. Dean tells him to go because Cas hesitated. Stupid. Dean's not gonna be stupid to stop him so he tells him to go. Castiel has work to do. Dean can't deny it no matter how much it pained him, but Castiel's mission with him is done. He has been saved.

Dean lets him go too, Jack taking the angels back to where they rightfully belong.

Which leaves Dean on his own. That's fucking alright, he's a big boy.

Sam calls a lot, Castiel checks on him in his dreams often, and Dean is busy with hunting and he thinks it's not bad. No one is dying, they're all safe now and that's what he's ever wanted from the beginning.

Most nights he can't sleep. He would get up, make coffee and spend the rest lounging inside his cave, pouring hours watching horror movies one after another.

Restlessness is impossible to defeat and there are weeks where he doesn't go out and just stay in the cave. Those weeks are terrible where he just shuts himself in the cave, unwilling to step out in the kitchen where he'd remember Cas always sitting together with him in mutual comfort, in their little space of safety just being around each other. He doesn't go to the library where Sam's silhouette also lingers. Jack's room also remains close. His Baby was no help either, it just reminds him of everyone.

But it passes. Like all dark moments in the world, it passes... And he discovers he can be a lot more when he begins to appreciate his own strength. Capable of setting one foot after another until he gets confident. That he can do it even when he is on his own. He realized the darkness will never go away, but he can make it better by embracing it. It passes. Dean moves on even from himself by telling himself every day he's gonna be fine.

Until Sam calls and greets him happy birthday. Dean rolls his eyes. They don't do birthdays but he thanks his chick flick brother and tells him not to make Eileen angry. Sam says no, especially since Eileen is pregnant.

Dean nearly drops the phone then tells Sam he'll be driving there across the state to congratulate him. Sam agrees and they both make the arrangement. When he puts down his mobile, ringing silence consumes him. But he is happy. Awfully happy for Sam...

_"Hello, Dean."_

Dean stands up from the chair, aware it is a dream. He doesn't speak but takes a slow step to the angel who's already explaining his three month's absence.

_"I'm sorry. Heaven still needs my assistance. And Jack still needs guidance with his powers..." he sounds apologetic but Dean doesn't care. He stops in front of Cas._

Castiel reads him. Frowns at him. "Dean?"

He takes Cas in his arms without saying anything and embraces him tight.

_"I miss you, you big idiot."_ he doesn't do the usual goofy jokes they share in the dream. He doesn't tell Cas not to worry about him. He just pours it all out, knowing it needs to be said now. _"I miss you so much...!"_

Dean jerks awake and nearly falls down the couch inside his cave. He gathers himself up and looks around, his heart racing. He remembers the dream. Then Cas just disappearing. Dean's eyes widen as he looks at the door. Sprints to the door onto the corridor with a lump in his throat.

He reaches the kitchen and looks around hopeful. But Castiel is mot there. He is still alone.

Breathing heavily mixed with a painful hollow feeling, he freezes when he hears flap of wings behind him. Holding his breath, he looks around to find Castiel by the door, staring at him, wide-eyed and surprised too.

There's a beat of silence.

" _Dean_." Cas croaks, deep voice vibrating in the corners of the room like thunderbolts on Dean's ears.

"Cas." he doesn't mistake it this time as he opens his arms and hugs the angel, weight dropping on the angel but Cas doesn't even budge. He takes Dean on his arms and embraces him tight. If tears welled up or flooded Dean's cheeks, no one was a witness.

"You're not okay..." Cas says on his shoulder, clasping him even closer, their bodies hard against the other.

"I will be... Cause you're here now, Cas." his voice is gruff, but he will never admit to sniffing or shaking on the angel's arms.

"Just ask me to stay," Cas whispers on his ears. "You know I will if you say it." he grips Dean's robe tight.

Dean swallows hard.

"I can't..." but he fucking wants to. He just can't be selfish. Never with Cas.

Castiel doesn't say anything for a moment until he pulls back from Dean, his expression controlled but his eyes are swimming with tears too.

"Then let me stay. Don't ask. You never will ask, I understand now. You're _Dean. So just let me stay. Here. Beside you."_

Hope springs from Dean's chest as he gazes at the blue eyes he missed so much.

"But heaven...?"

"There's a reason I wanted to complete it in three months without leaving, Dean. I want it done so I can return to you."

Green eyes widen in disbelief and flicker with emotions too heavy to name. Castiel frowns even more. "I was always planning to return to you. Dean. Jack has been telling me to return, he's been managing for over two months now. He wants me here too. We both know my real place is beside you. I belong to you."

Darkness didn't matter. Silence either. For Dean, they are part of the beauty that made Castiel's revelation even more profound.

Oh, he wraps his arms on Castiel's neck, bear-hugging him and kissing his cheeks, his nose, his forehead until their lips brush. Dean pulls back a little seeing Castiel give him a raised eyebrows, both cheeks flushing at the critical eyes of his blue-eyed angel.

"So are you going to ask?" Castiel wants to know. Dean sighs and pulls the smiling Castiel closer and kisses him on the cheek sweetly. So maybe he will take his prize in the end.

"Please, Cas... _Stay_."


End file.
